


the birthday gift

by tvnyrogers



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tony Stark Has A Heart, tony's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvnyrogers/pseuds/tvnyrogers
Summary: It's May 29th. Tony's birthday and Steve doesn't know what to give him for his birthday. After all, what do you give to the man who has everything?***or just, i wanted to write something for tony's birthday because i love him and stony so you get this.





	the birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so, uh, endgame? yeah, um, i don’t know them? i wanted something a little fluffy and saw a prompt floating around on stonyprompts on tumblr about insecure steve how there wasn’t enough of those. so after a few years of not writing my boys, i’m gonna try again. i did posted some back during civil war times ( aka 2016 ) but i don’t recall what they were called or still up so. .yeah. have some cute avac boys since that the one universe where neither dies. we will miss you avac, least i will. 
> 
> happy birthday tony.

May 29th.

Circled in red ink from a marker with the words, “ ** _Tony’s Birthday!_** ” scribbled on it as Steve stares at it. Of course, he kept track of important dates from finals to school events to more importantly, birthdays. Especially of an equally important futurist whiz that stole the super soldier's heart but what do you give to the guy who has everything? That is why Steve was staring at the daunting red circle, he had no idea what to give Tony. It was going to be a long day, he just had that feeling in his stomach which then growled. Okay. Breakfast first then find the perfect gift.

Turns out that finding the perfect gift at the stores was harder than it seemed, nothing screamed out that it was Tony worthy. He’d try finding something at a tech store since he knew that his boyfriend was always about it but only to find that he was sure Tony could just make it himself or already had. Teddy bears seemed more of an anniversary gift than a birthday present, plus he already won one for the genius at the school’s fair. What was he going to do now? His blue eyes brighten at the sight of Jan who was taking a selfie, that’s it. Steve was sure that Tony’s best gal pal can help him out as he taps her shoulder after assuming she uploaded a picture.

Jan whipped her head over to see who it was and immediately her red lips beam at seeing him, “Steve! How are you doin’? Lemme guess, you’re having problems finding Tony a gift? I can tell by that troubled look on your face, don’t worry. I got you covered. Why not flowers? Sure it’s simple, but perhaps it would make sense coming from you! Plus it’s romantic. .” She swoons while pulling him to a flower vendor, after all these two were her favorite couple after finally getting them together with some help.

“I. .Well,” Steve rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as he looks at the colorful array of flowers from daisies to lilies to tulips in all shades imaginable. Perhaps more colors than he ever thought of back in his 40’s era. The super soldier imagined in his head about giving Tony a bouquet but in that little imagine, all he could see was Tony’s disappointed face about getting flowers as a birthday gift. He shakes his head, “No. .No. It’s not good enough, sorry.” Steve tells the vendor as he sighs sorrowfully. “It needs to be better than flowers Jan.”

“Hmm, I think it should be from the heart at the least. If you can’t buy Tony something, why don’t you make him something? You are an fantastic artist Steve, maybe he’ll like that.” The brunette says with an excited smile, nearly everyone at the academy knows how wonderful Steve’s artwork was even Tony.

“I think. .I think I can do something like that. Jan, you are a genius!” The blond nods quickly, he knows how much Tony might like having some artwork from him, maybe that would be the perfect gift for him. “I have to go now but thank you for the idea!”

Jan smiled as she waves the now running soldier, “You’re welcome! Good luck Steve, see you at the Stark Tower tonight for the party!”

Having to stop and get a few supplies for the present as he digs out his paints, humming softly. Steve takes a breath as he looks at the canvas, dipping his brush into the paint to start his gift. This wasn’t the first time the other painted Tony, but this one had to be more special as some got on his hands while working on the canvas. Took most of his afternoon and when he was finished, stepping back to admire the handiwork before realizing that his phone was going off. Clicking it to unlock as he sees texts from the tech genius and Jan, replying to Tony about yes he was going to the party. Steve wasn’t always into going to parties but there was no way that Steve was skipping his boyfriend’s birthday bash.

One shower and wrapping a dried canvas later, the blond takes a deep breath as he looks in the mirror. Moving his hair in the right away as he smiled, he was still a little worried over his gift. Well, it was now or never while Steve makes the walk over to the infamous tower and waves to Sam and Peter as he looks around for Tony through the crowd of other students until he spotted him. 

Tony also was smiling, glad another party was a success which of course it was since he was the Tony Stark. The tech genius was talking to Rhodey before noticing Steve with something wrapped, excusing himself to go say hello to his boyfriend. Waving with his shiny red gauntlet arm so the blond could see him while making his way over to the other. “Hey you, there’s my handsome captain.” Tony smiled at his little nickname for him as he reaches up on his tiptoes a little to kiss his cheek. “What you got there?”

Steve flushed a bit from the nickname, no matter how many times he would say not to say it in front of people, Tony would always insist on calling him that. Then that’s when he realize he was still holding the wrapped up canvas as he tries to hold it behind him but it was already too late to hide it. “Tony. .Um, this. .uh, it’s your gift.” He couldn’t lie to the tech genius as he slides it back to hand over to the other.

“My gift, aww you already are a gift on it’s own babe.” Smiling as the familiar sound of wrapping paper being ripped would fill Steve’s ears, he was hiding his face while Tony hummed to see what it was before gasping a little. “Steve. .I don’t like it. .I _love_ it.”

It dreaded him that his boyfriend would hate the gift as he looks up a little in surprise, “You what?” He asks him in confusion, thinking he didn’t like it at all as warm brown eyes look back at the blue while Tony chuckled. Shaking his head, “Don’t make me repeat myself. .But listen carefully this time Steve, I love it. I love your portrait painting of me, it’s amazing. Not as amazing as myself but wow. .Can’t believe you spent time on making this for me.” Tony says as he looks confused at him with an eyebrow raised, “You thought I’d hate this?”

“Well, it’s just that you have anything or can get everything you want. .I didn’t think it was good enough for you. I’m sorry if it’s not what you wanted.” Steve tells him as he rubs his neck, looking at his converse shoes before feeling a hand on top of his to pull him down. “I-”

Tony cut him off quickly by putting his lips against his super soldier boyfriend’s together, not wanting to listen about how it wasn’t good enough. Pulling back softly as he looks at the ceruleum blue eyes, “Sure I have everything, but nothing like this. I don’t have an Steve Rogers original artwork but now I do. .” Getting on his tiptoes again to whisper in his ear, “Just wait until you see what I have planned for your birthday captain. But I do think a thank you can be settled in my room for you if you really want me to show just how much I do appreciate your hard work for me.”

Steve’s cheeks quickly redden at the thought of what Tony was planning, “Are you sure they won’t miss you though?”

“Nah, they are too busy with one another and cake cutting isn’t until for another hour. Now c’mon captain handsome. _Let’s go_.”

**Author's Note:**

> not beta’d nor edited, so all mistakes belong to me. feel free to talk to me on tumblr, it’s the same user, @ tvnyrogers if you’d like.
> 
> kudos / comments are always welcomed!
> 
> and yes, i'm planning to write something for steve and his birthday from tony as well.


End file.
